Why Can't I Just Tell Her?
by marhea13
Summary: I could defeat the Kishin, but I couldn't tell her how I felt.. SoulxMaka! My first fanfiction so I would appreciate any rates or reviews! Only the first chapter really.. if you guys like it, I'll be sure to post more soon, maybe even a lemon. and rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys :3 ok, so this is my first fanfiction ever and i really hope it turned out somewhat ok.. I might be adding in a lemon as chapter two, but only if you guys like it so rate and review for me please (and constructive criticism is appreciated! i want to be the best writer i can be). Hope you guys enjoy :3**

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I couldn't believe that I just couldn't tell her. Here I am, mister calm, cool and collected, going crazy because I can't tell one girl how I feel about her. I had the guts to take on the first Kishin, but I couldn't even come close to telling Maka how I felt about her.

I mean, it couldn't be too difficult to tell a girl you love her, right? Should be as simple as, "Hey, what's up? What about me? Oh, not much. Just thinking of how much I love you!" I bet Maka would think I was pulling a joke on her though and chop my skull to pieces with the closest book available. But I wasn't, and I truly cared for her. If only I could grow a pair to just ask the girl out.

"Damn it!" I called in frustration as I kicked my backpack off the end of my bed.

I heard my door to my room open but I didn't turn my head. "Soul, are you ok? What's wrong?"

Her voice was sweet, like the smoothest melody being played across the keys of a piano. Without even looking at her, I knew the expression she was giving me. Her emerald green eyes were full with worry and her eyebrows furrowed together as she was trying to figure out how to comfort me. Her thin lips were turned down at the corners, the complete opposite from the bright smile I loved to see on her face. I couldn't help but sighing again. I bet she thought I was a complete freak now, throwing things around for no reason.

I turned to face her and I was spot on about her expression. Maka's ash blonde hair was up in her usual pigtails, but she was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose tee shirt instead of the DWMA's uniform. She started watching me even more carefully, like she could see through everything to find what the problem was if she looked hard enough.

"I'm fine," I lied, as I closed my ruby red eyes and put my arm over my face. "I just have a headache and haven't been feeling too hot lately. I'm sure it will pass."

But Maka didn't let it go. "Do you want me to make you some soup? I'll go warm up the water if you want to take a bath. Baths always help me get rid of a headache," she offered.

I removed my arm and looked over at her through my snow white hair that had fallen over my forehead. She had moved to the side of my bed and was smiling at me sweetly. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Thanks, Maka. You're the best. But you don't have to do anything. I promise I'll be fine."

She seemed to have ignored half of what I had said because she smiled wider and hurried out the door. I sighed as I heard the water turn on and got up to go get in the bath. Maka got it all ready for me and then disappeared to go make me up some soup.

I soaked for a little while, trying the hardest I could to clear my thoughts. I hoped that the more I thought about just telling Maka the truth, the easier things would get for me. I would finally be able to relax about it if I did. Even if she did beat my face into the floor with a hardcover, at least I wouldn't worry about having to tell her anymore.

When I got out of the bath, I dried off and threw on the fresh, clean pair of boxers and a tee shirt that Maka had set there for me when I got out. I quickly towel dried my hair then went out to the kitchen.

Maka was hard at work over a big pot, a bunch of spices and chopped up vegetables organized neatly around the counters surrounding the stove. I walked over and leaned against one of the counters, just watching her cook. My eyes started wondering over her exposed skin, watching how her hips moved and her already sinfully short shorts rode up a little higher each time.

I shook my head and looked away. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. I mean, this was Maka. I respect her and I don't like it when other guys think about her that way. In the past few years, she has filled out a little, giving her some more in all the right places. Sure, she still didn't have the biggest chest but she wasn't flat anymore either. It was just enough that it gave her nice, smooth curves.

I moaned in annoyance at myself and Maka turned to me with a surprise. "You still have a headache? I would have come and knocked on the door when the soup was ready if you wanted to stay in longer."

I waved her words away. "Nah, don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something."

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Maka asked curiously.

"It was nothing," I said quickly as I looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep Maka from seeing the small blush that was growing on my cheeks.

"It so was not nothing," Maka said. "If you took the effort to think about it so much that you were getting headaches, it must have been bothering you for a long time. Plus, partners don't keep secrets from each other, Soul. You should know better than anyone that it affects your fighting if you are keeping secrets. Even if you are a death scythe now, we are still partners and we can't be keeping secrets." Her voice got a little quiet at the end, but I didn't think much of it at the time. I just didn't want her to find out what I was hiding.

"It's nothing," I said again, trying to sound sure of myself but my voice was shaking. I grabbed onto the counter so I knew I was grounded somehow.

"You are such a bad liar," Maka said as she laughed. I loved her laugh; it sounded like small bells ringing beautifully around her. "Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

I sighed again. This was it. She won't let me out of it now. If there was one thing Maka was, it was stubborn. I'm not exactly a pushover either, but I never won against her with how stubborn the other could be.

"You can't laugh either," I muttered, looking down at my feet. I figured that was the safest way I could go. I couldn't tell her she had to reply or she would instantly know it had to deal with her.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," she said as she crossed her heart with her right hand and held up her left.

"Well…" I began. I looked up into her eyes and I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were beautiful, as they always were. I brushed a stray shorter hair off her forehead and put my hand on her cheek. "Look, Maka, you're my partner, my best friend and the only person I could tell anything to. I can't imagine what I would be without you. I love you, Maka. I always have and always will."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. She just stared at me with big eyes, looking like a dear caught in headlights. I sighed and pulled my hand away from her, dropping my head down to my feet. I knew I would mess up everything if I told her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'll… yeah." I walked out of the kitchen and went to go to my room. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist tight.

"No, please don't go," Maka mumbled. I turned to look at her and she was looking at her hand that was still tight around my wrist. Her cheeks were red and she had a strange look on her face. She looked up at me and smiled wide. "I love you too, Soul. I really do."

I just stood there in shock. Did she just say that, or was I imagining it? Maybe she knocked me out with a book before I could even realize it and I was dreaming. Maka smiled at me and moved closer. She brushed the hair off my forehead and rested her hand on my cheek. She stood up on her toes and looked into my eyes as she leaned closer. Before I had half the mind to say something, she planted her soft lips on mine.

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't dreaming at all. The one person in the whole world that I would die for felt the same way as I did and she was kissing me at the moment. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled herself closer, making me bend down to her level. I wrapped my arms under her butt and pulled her of the ground. Maka wrapped her legs around me and pulled herself into a comfortable position.

She kissed me harder and I almost feel backwards. I was still trying to process the fact that she didn't break open my head with a book, much less that she was attached to me like static cling and was kissing every inch of my skin she could reach.

At least she felt the same. I didn't have to worry about the next few days, maybe even weeks, being as awkward as they would be if she didn't feel the same way. But here I was, worrying over stupid little things while I had her in my arms.

I pushed all those thoughts out of my head. Right now, I wasn't going to worry about anything but being with Maka. I held her tighter in my arms and pushed her back up against the wall. Maka let out a moan and I could feel her hips grind just the slightest bit against mine. I knew I wasn't going to be able to control myself for longer either…

**As i said before, this is only the beginning of it so if you guys liked it, rate and review please and i'll post more asap :3 thank you guys so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

I moved my hips closer to hers and she pressed her sex against me, grinding hard on top of the uncomfortable bulge in my pants. A growl escaped me from deep in my throat. I could feel all the emotion I had hidden from her coming out, even ones that I wouldn't accept to myself just yet. I held her against the wall hard and rubbed my manhood against her. Maka whined in pleasure and started to unzip my pants eagerly. I smiled and pulled her hands away, pinning them over her head.

"Maka, don't tease me unless you are serious about this," I said sternly. "I've wanted you for too long for you to take it back."

"I want this, Soul," she muttered quickly, trying to reach out for me but I didn't let her hands move an inch.

"Are you sure? I'm not positive I'll be able to stop myself again if we keep going."

Maka yanked one of her hands away and grabbed the collar of my shirt. She pulled me closer and kissed me. I let her other hand go and looked at her. "Good," Maka hissed to me. "I want you so bad, Soul. Please."

Her soft, needy voice was driving me insane. I held her up and carried her to my room quickly, throwing her down on the bed and turning off the lights. I thanked Shinigami that Blair was out with her new man interest for the weekend.

I pulled off my shirt and moved over to her. She sat there on my bed patiently, playing with the hem on her shorts. I laid her back and pulled her shirt off of her. Maka quickly covered her chest up with one of her arms, a bright red blush showing up on her cheeks as I realized she hadn't been wearing a bra under it. I smiled and leaned down, kissing her neck.

"You don't have to be shy," I muttered to her as I kissed up to her nose and stopped to look in her eyes. Slowly, Maka moved her arm and my eyes drifted to her chest. Damn, she definitely wasn't tiny tits anymore. She whined and tried covering herself again but I held her arms down at her sides.

"Soul, don't stare like that!" she hissed as she looked away from me and tried to turn herself over. I smiled and leaned down to her chest. I took one of my hands and groped one of her breasts with my hand, feeling it's warmth in my palm. I heard her moan as I dragged my tongue across her other breast. I licked over her pert nipple and scrapped my sharp teeth across it. I bit it softly and tugged on it, getting me more and more moans from her. I switched and fondled with her other breast as she gripped my back hard.

"Ohhh, Soul…" she said, her chest heaving as I slid my other had down her stomach and slipped a few fingers under the waistband of her shorts. I ran my fingertips down over her smooth skin and slipped two fingers between her folds. I rubbed her clit slowly and she spread her legs farther apart.

"Just tell me if I need to stop," I whispered to her. She nodded and I started rubbing her a little harder and a little faster. Maka let out a moan that made my pants even tighter against my manhood. She started breathing heavier and squirming under me. I smiled and pulled my hand away.

Maka looked up at me, frustrated. "That was mean. Don't tease me."

I chuckled and kissed her. "I just thought you would like something else better." I slipped her shorts off her and felt that she wasn't wearing panties either. Maka tried to close her legs as she blushed again but I held them apart. "I guess you're not as innocent as I thought if you walk around with no panties and no bra on, huh?"

She blushed brighter. "Just don't stare so much! You're making me nervous that…"

"That?" I pushed.

"That I'm not good enough for you. I've always felt like you could do better so…" Maka stopped and didn't look up at me. I knew how she was going to finish that sentence. _So that's why she never told me that she loved me._

I turned her to face me, my hand under her chin, as I stared right into her eyes. "Hey, stop it. You're perfect, beautiful and I wouldn't know how I would be able to survive without you, Maka. I love you."

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek. "I love you too, Soul. I love you so much." I kissed her sweetly but she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately. I felt her run a hand down my back and move it around to the front as she pulled off my already unzipped jeans. Maka slipped off my boxers along with my pants and kicked them onto the floor.

I smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up off the bed and into my arms. I sat up and held her in my lap. Maka straddled me with her legs and pressed her chest against me. I looked into her eyes and she was looking into mine.

"Just tell me to stop if I start getting out of control," I said as I rubbed a hand up and down the smooth skin of her back.

Maka smiled and kissed me. "Not going to happen. I might like it."

I gave her a toothy grin and pushed her back on the bed, rubbing my manhood against her sex. She moaned and tilted her head back, the cutest expression played across her face. I slid my hand down her stomach and held apart her folds as I rubbed her clit with my thumb.

"Ohhh, Soul," she moaned. "Please. Don't tease me."

"Tease you? Like this?" I mocked as I rubbed her faster. I took a finger and slowly inched it into her. Her hips bucked forward and she whined.

"Uhh, Soul, please! Ohh!"

I smiled at her reaction and pulled my finger out of her, rubbing it up between her folds and spreading it over her throbbing clit. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled her up onto me.

"Come on," she cried. "Please, Soul. Just love me. Make love to me."

Her words were driving me crazy. "Damn, you're so sexy when you talk like that," I hissed as I pushed her back against the bed. She slipped her legs off of me but kept them open wide.

Maka smiled, licked the palm of her hand then reached down. She gripped my manhood and I dropped my head back. Her small hands were so soft and warm. Maka slid her hand up and down over my length easily and a moan slipped from my mouth. She took her thumb and rubbed the head of my manhood and I sighed in pleasure.

She pulled her hand away and I gave her a look. "Now you're the one teasing," I snapped as I moved over her.

Maka giggled and blushed. "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling pleasured too."

I smiled and positioned my length right at her opening. "May I then?"

"Please, Soul. Please love me. Don't hold back, even if it hurts me for a little while."

Then, I pushed hard into her. She gasped but then quickly quieted herself. I leaned down to her and whispered words of encouragement to her. "Relax, it is ok. I'm so sorry. Take your time getting used to it. I love you. I'm here for you." I kissed away her tears softly as she adjusted. Eventually, she nodded.

"Ok, move," she said, her voice softer than before. I slowly shifted around inside of her and she closed her eyes. I stopped quickly.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly. If there was one thing I wanted, it was to protect Maka and I guess it didn't help if I was the one hurting her.

"No, not at all," Maka said. "It felt… good."

I slowly started shifting around in her again and she moaned. I pulled out a little and then thrust back into her and she gasped, loud and high pitched. I did it again and she pushed back up into me as I came down. I reached down and pressed my lips against hers as we thrust against each other over and over. Maka ran her hands up into my hair and I pulled her hips against mine harder each time. Maka started to tighten around my length and I hissed.

"Damn, you're so freaking tight!" I said as I slammed into her again. She cried out and I stopped, worried I had hurt her.

"No, don't stop! Soul, I…I'm… coming! Harder!" she gasped. I accepted her command and thrust into her harder, making me see stars. She got tighter and tighter around me, pulling me deeper into her. I could feel myself coming too.

It hit us like a landslide. She came first, pulling on me so hard and so tightly that I came right after her. I collapsed on top of her as our cries and screams of pleasure filled the room. We were a hot, wet mess by the end of it all. I pulled out of her and rolled over onto my side. Maka slid over and curled up against me. I hugged her tight as she traced circles on my stomach.

"Soul?"

"Yes, Maka?" I asked as I kissed her forehead.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really mean that you love me and that you wouldn't know what to do without me?"

I looked down at her and she had an expression on her face that showed she was deep in thought. I knew the story of how her mom and dad split up, but I would never be able to cheat on Maka. First off, she would catch me red handed because nothing gets past her. Then secondly, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but Maka. She just completes me in ways no one else would.

"I don't say things I don't mean, Maka," I said sternly as I played with her beautiful ash-blonde hair. "I love you, and that is a fact. I would never be able to cheat on you or leave you for any reason. You're the only girl I ever want to be with."

Maka turned to face me, tears at the corners of her eyes. "Soul… Please, promise me that you do."

I held her hand in mine. "Maka Albarn, I swear on my mind, body and soul that I love you and I always will."

"I love you too, Soul. I love you so much."

She gave me a tight hug and I rubbed her back lightly as I held her close. I knew after a while that she had fallen asleep, but my conscience wouldn't shut up.

Maka was mine. I had finally had the guts to tell her that I loved her and I even went as far as to show her what I meant. I wished I had the guts to tell her before, but I wouldn't change one thing about that night.


End file.
